Typically, the selection of one or more encoding schemes at an encoder for data, such as frames of a video sequence, is determined without knowledge or consideration of the effect particular encoding decisions and/or sequences of decisions will have on the dynamic state of a decoder that is being used and/or is to be used to decode the encoded data. Most commonly, data is encoded in a manner that balances data transfer rate against distortion without consideration of the effect on the dynamic state of a particular decoder, and minimum decoder and/or decoding system requirements to ensure adequate decoding are specified, essentially limiting use to users having decoders that meet the minimum requirements. As a result, if the decoding of one or more portions of the encoded data can not be adequately handled by the decoding resources available at a particular decoder, degradation in the decoding performance and compromised playback quality may be experienced. It would be desirable for the decoding of encoded data to be within the decoding capabilities and resources at a decoder.
Thus, there is a need for an improved manner to encode data based on knowledge of target decoders.